Teacher's Pet
by Christiannaa
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a bit of a problem, and only one girl in the school can fix it.
1. Admittance

**Author's Note:** Hello, my beautiful readers. I'm Christy, and this my first story. I'm really excited for this and I hope you are too. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on the review or on ym tumblr page.

* * *

><p>There were a select few things that truly frizzed Hermione Granger's hair. Ron's constant attempt to copy her homework, Harry's recklessness and poor grades were a few of those things, but there was one thing, over all others, that put Hermione in a tizzy: Draco Malfoy.<p>

This might not even be a problem if Draco, himself, did not attempt to annoy her every waking moment.

On this particular day, school had just begun, and while walking into Potions, Hermione noticed something odd. Draco Malfoy was sitting in his seat, pen to paper, not bothering anyone. If she didn't know better, she'd have to assume something was terribly wrong. To be safe, Hermione quietly walked around him, taking her seat a few sections away, hoping that he'd just stay away for the remainder of the class.

The class dragged on; forcing even Hermione to become bored. Ron insisted on being partners, and to her dismay, she accepted. He'd been like this all summer, and Hermione was beginning to tire of him. He'd clung to her every word and even now, he couldn't stop asking questions or making small talk. Thankfully, something had come flying at her head, forcing her to divert her attention.

A small piece of rolled up parchment fell from her frizzy hair and onto the table in front of her, she immediately picked it up, opened it, and read the text scrawled inside.

_Granger,_

_Meet me outside of the Great Hall after lunch. This is very important._

_-Malfoy_

"What?" Hermione gasped out, grabbing everyone's attention, including the blond haired Slytherin. This would not have been a big deal if she had not blushed so fiercely.

Finally, all was finished in Potions for the day, and Hermione swept out of the classroom before anyone could mention a thing about her little note.

The day seemed to go by in slow motion, making Hermione feel less then happy to do school work; which, in fact, was a rare thing, since school work was her main joy at Hogwarts these days. All had been quiet, since Umbridge had left and Voldemort had shown up at the Ministry and made everyone realized that he, in fact, did return. But this still did not cool Hermione's nerves; she was well aware that the Dark Lord was always moving.

Mid-day had finally found her, and after Hermione gobbled down a few things, she rushed out of the Hall, standing right outside of it. She was eager to hear what Draco was going to tell her, but still reluctant to this sudden encounter. Was this all a prank? Would she be the butt of another horrendous joke? She'd have to find out.

Draco soon swaggered into the hall, tapping Hermione on the shoulder, and forcing her to jump.

"Merlin, Malfoy!" said the lioness, "You scared me!"

"As I should." He informed her, "Follow me." He tugged on her arm, forcing her to follow him wherever he took her. This, she had to admit, was getting a little sketchy.

"Malfoy?" She said calmly, "Where are you taking me?"

No answer.

Hermione forced her feet on the ground, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" he demanded.

"I'm not going if you don't tell me where."

"Somewhere private." He hissed.

"Why?" She snapped.

"Because." Draco spat, she glared, "Just _trust_ me."

After a few moments of studying his eyes, she loosened. He tugged away, getting her into an abandoned classroom.

"Now, why is it that you brought me here?" Hermione crossed her arms and stepped away, keeping her distance.

"I have a proposal," She gave him an odd look, but he continued, "After last year, my parents are worrying quite a bit about my grades." Hermione scoffed, but Draco continued, "I did not want to ask you this, I actually refused to, but my parents were going to ask Dumbledore to get the best student in school to tutor me, and that, inevitably, would be you, Granger." He snarled, "My parents threatened to do it that way, but I told them, to save me the embarrassment and let me ask you instead."

Hermione was lost for words. First, the fact that Draco was admitting that she was the best student in school made her ecstatic, second, that he admitted he wasn't a good student himself, and third, that he ask her for help.

"I would pay you a fair amount of money." He swallowed, "And if I don't get help, I'll get kicked off of the quiddich team." If it weren't for her better judgment, she would of sworn she had seen the look of desperation gracing his features. He looked pleasantly innocent, something Hermione never would of thought of him.

"Fine." She said, "I'll do it." Draco slipped a smirk onto his face, "But I have conditions."

"As do I." He said, but Hermione ignored.

"You will never call me 'Mudblood' again." He nodded in response. "You will at least reduce the amount of abuse you inflict on me and my friends." Again, he nodded, "And you will treat me with the utmost respect and kindness while being tutored." He flinched at the last, but nodded again.

"And as for my conditions," Draco spoke, "We do not, under any circumstances, mention this to anyone. Got it, Granger?" Hermione thought for a moment. What would Harry and Ron think? She'd be disappearing for hours at a time most days of the week. How could they not notice? She told herself that she'd think of that later.

"Fine." She told him, "So, we have a deal?" She reached out her hand, and Draco took it, "We have a deal." And they shook hands in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What a short chapter! I promise they will get longer - this particular chapter being written at 3:30 in the morning, so just wait for more.


	2. Irresponsible

**Author's Note: **I am writing this the afternoon after the first chapter. Will it be finished by this evening? Who knows!

Please, take your time and read and review! I know my first chapter was ridiculously short, but the next ones to come are going to be full of wonderful Dramione, and you are going to love it.

[Part 2] I did NOT get this finished in time, but you'll live, because I got this in pretty quickly.  
>_<p>

The next few days left the entire Hogwarts student body in a rush. Assignments were tossed around by teachers, projects were due, and nobody had time to socialize. Even in such a wonderful state of education, Hermione was getting a little frustrated. Since their encounter, Draco hadn't spoken to her; not even to inform her of the date that would begin their tutoring sessions, and she was beginning to feel humiliated, like he had gone to his friends and made it all into a joke.

This thought left Hermione in a huffing fit as she walked to class, which happened to be Potions, yet again. Before she entered, she stopped, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. This would have been perfect; she would have been calm right after, if she hadn't been grasped so tightly on her arm and pulled into a dark room next door.

The hands that had grabbed her let go of her arms and grabbed at her shoulders, she thrashed about; her instinct taking over. "Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Stop fighting!" hissed a familiar voice, forcing Hermione to stop her wild defenses.

"Malfoy," She almost sounded relieved, then she caught herself; clearing her throat, she continued, "What do you want?"

"No need to get testy, Granger."

"I was doing none of the sort!" she spoke, reaching a higher octave, "You violently grabbed me and threw me into a dark room, what was I supposed—"

"No need for the dramatics," He said, while she scoffed in reply. He ignored her attitude and continued, "I didn't want anyone to see us talking."

"Oh, and that puts me in a better mood?"

"You agreed to my terms, Granger." He said in a less than amused tone, "And besides," he coughed, "We don't people assuming _other_ things."

Hermione thought for a moment, and then, with a great gasp, it came to her. "Not that!" 

"Exactly," Draco replied, "My reputation would be ruined."

Hermione practically was set fire with anger, "Excuse me?" Her voice even higher.

"Oh, come off it, Granger." He snarled, "You'd benefit from that thought on their minds."

"Honestly, Malfoy," she scoffed, "You are the most despicable creature that ever was graced with the blessing to live."

Draco rolled his stone-colored eyes, signaling the end of this argument. He knew that class was to start soon, and if they came in late, that would have been worse then them seen talking to each other. He quickly cooled his temper and continued with the real reason he brought her here, "We need to meet soon." He admitted, "I can't afford to let my grades slip so early."

Hermione hated how he talked to her; how he treated her as if this was her obligation to society. And she felt terribly inclined to refuse his proposition.

But something about his look of desperation tugged at her heart strings, and that decided for her. She heaved a great sigh, and nodded, "Fine." She told him, "We shall meet this afternoon in the library."

"No." Draco shook his head, "We can't meet there!"

Hermione was offended, "And why not?"

"_People _go there, Granger!"

"Are you honestly that terrified of people seeing us together!"

"You know how this school works! One stupid git will assume something and then the entire school will think the same by the next hour!"

"Well," Hermione huffed, "If it bothers you that much, then I'm not going to do it."

"But—" 

"Do _not_ 'but' me, Malfoy." Hermione thought for a moment, and then scoffed. What was she doing? She was getting upset at something she knew truly in her heart was fact. Gossip was a common topic at this school, and if one person heard a rumor, the entire school had heard it. She realized then, that she had to stop this argument; it wasn't putting this situation in a better place in the least. "Where would you prefer meeting then?"

Draco shifted uneasily. He, truly, had no idea where he planned to meet. He sifted through the places at Hogwarts, since traveling outside of the grounds would get tricky more than once a week. "I know," He told her, "The Room of Requirement. seven o' clock, so no one will see us."

Hermione gave him a curt nod, glancing away from his stare, only to notice, class was about to start. "We have to go!" She pointed at the clock. Draco wheeled around and then pulled her out of the classroom. Thankfully, class was next door, so she went in first. Sitting with Ron, yet again, she took out her cauldron and began to prepare for the assignment Slughorn had given them.

"Where have you been?" said Ron sleepily.

"Busy." Hermione replied curtly.

"Busy? With what?"

"School, Ron." Her voice sounded particularly annoyed since her cauldron was rather heavy. 

"Yeah, school." His voice signaled that he was disappointed in her reply, and Hermione, to her dismay, felt bad.

"Sorry, Ron." She told him, "It's just—I've had so many assignments due, and all at the same time. It's been a rough few weeks."

"Yeah," he replied lazily, "I've been really trying to practice for quiddich, so I understand." Hermione noted that she needed to be front row at the first game if he makes it, which she hoped he would. 

The class was actually pleasant, except for the occasional sniggers from Pansy Parkinson. Maybe it was Hermione's fear that Draco was still going to make her the butt of a cruel joke, but Pansy had been giving her quite the eye lately. They had always been enemies, due to Pansy's constant attempts at bringing her down, but no matter the normality, something was off.

Putting all thoughts aside, Hermione finished her project first; without the help of Ron who was getting attention from Hermione's dorm-mate, Lavender Brown. Even if Ron never truly worked on his own, Hermione needed to clear her head, so she was happy to do things alone.

-

The day dragged on, and Hermione found herself day dreaming about the event to come. She had no idea why, but she knew that there were so many possibilities for bad outcomes.

When lunch finally pulled her in, she gave her worried thoughts a break and read a book. Luckily, a textbook wasn't in sight, so she began reading a romance novel. She never thought much of them, but her mother had always loved them and after a while, it became something she enjoyed most, and something she could share with her mother.

The day finally came to a close and Hermione snuck away to the Room of Requirement just before seven. She had dreamed up a study proper enough for the both of them, filled with all the books they would ever need. It seemed odd to be providing everything and more for someone she'd consider an enemy, but they had made a deal, and soon she would be paid for a job well done.

Soon after seven-thirty rolled around, a flash of blonde hair ran by her to grab the seat facing her, keeping his eyes from her gaze.

"You're late." She announced promptly after he had set up his books on the table in front of them.

"I got caught up." He hissed.

"There is no need to get sensitive." She recoiled, "I just feel as if being late is showing me, already, that you are going to waste my time."

"Granger—"

"Don't 'Granger' me!" She was reaching a new octave, "Just… be on time, alright?"

"Fine."

they began to study Ancient Runes, a subject Hermione enjoyed. Her usual enthusiasm for the subject would play out perfectly for a classroom setting, but for her first tutoring session with the Slytherin Prince, it only made things worse. 

"Look here, Malfoy!" Hermione beckoned with joy, "This should help you understand it better, it's a chart I drew up."

"You can't even draw, Granger." said the boy with a huff, "And I'm bored."

"Is this what you plan to tell your teachers after you fail?"

This made him perk up at once, "That's not why we're here," he told her, "I have to understand, you hear me?"

"How should I do it then?" She questioned angrily, "Should I shove the lecture down your throat? I don't think you'll be pleased that way, hmm?"

Draco stared at her blankly, "Come off it, Granger." And they settled back into their work, how they did it, was a mystery, but eventually they finished up for the day.

Departing was the biggest challenge, due to their relationship, or lack there of. They didn't hug, kiss or shake hands; they only nodded in silent agreement that they would make this work.

**Author's Note:** I am SO SORRY for the late update! It's been a hectic few weeks, and I just received my first job, so things have been SO busy! I hope this chapter does you all justice and that it's not too dry.

I promise, once everything picks up, you are going to get some wonderful Dramione love, and it's going to be great.


	3. Exchangeable

**AN: **LONG LONG LONG time no content. SORRY. It's been 2 years. I know, crazy? But I am hoping to get this story rolling. Sorry to the followers and THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS. You are the reason I decided to pick this back up.

* * *

><p>The days went by in a blur of words, thoughts, and phrases. No one seemed to notice the opposing pair coming together in secret. The tutoring became the same every time they met, bickering and arguing; and then, suddenly a silent agreement with work done. Draco eventually became less volatile and they started to become civil. This was the strangest thing Hermione had ever experienced, Draco was, oddly, enjoyable, but Hermione had to shake that kind of thought, after all, this was a transaction; a simple exchange.<p>

Hermione found herself surrounded by piles of books on a cold evening in December. She tugged at her blanket, keeping her eyes fixated on a particular page in one book. Her mind was elsewhere though, and she couldn't help but lose herself to daydreams and images of her next meeting with Draco.

_Pathetic._ She thought, _Day dreaming about that oaf. Merlin, I've lost it._ She couldn't help it, and she felt less like herself.

"What am I doing?!" She shouted at her parchment, completely forgetting that she was in the library, but someone other than the librarian had noticed.

"You're studying?" asked a lightly haired boy, watching her from in between two bookshelves.

"Draco-"

"Losing your wits, Granger, or just thinking about that git of a ginger you seem to like."

"What could possibly be your problem?" She recoiled, biting her lip. Her nerves were in knots, tying around her innocent day dreams. She felt as if they were plastered all over her face, where he could read her mind and feel her heartbeat.

"I'm not the one shouting in the back of the library." He was tense, she could feel him radiating heat and it almost ached. He was angry, somehow, at her.

The air felt heavy in her lungs, like he'd invaded the space with darkness and she wasn't allowed out. She felt the need to stand, but her knees wouldn't allow it.

"W-What could you possible be doing hiding behind bookshelves looking at me studying?" Her lip quivered, but she held her voice firmly. His pale cheeks flushed, he turned his face to keep her from seeing, but it was too late. "Draco—I-"

"Don't."

It was firm, calm, but laced with hostility. He was bothered by something, and Hermione wanted to know, but he turned his back, walking hurriedly away from her hiding place.

"Draco!" She shouted, lifting her body, throwing off her blanket and rushing through the shelves to him. Her own curiosity was getting the best of her, but she shook that thought, focusing at the task at hand. She felt as if the library extended and stretch, becoming harder to launch her body through. She ran out of the door, through the hall, a flash of blonde hair to the left caught her eye and she dashed down the hall.

With each turn, it became a game. She knew he was aware of her, running, like a fool after him. And after a long while, she lost his trail. The itching feeling of embarrassment closed around her, but suddenly she felt hands clasp around her mouth, and she was pulled into a small space.

The panic flourished through her veins, and she almost couldn't control her own body. Her wand was in her hand, so quickly it was instinct, and it was at his throat in seconds.

A moment passed, but he began to laugh.

"Laughing?" She felt angry, hurt even, "You're laughing at me?"

"It's all in good fun, Granger. Calm down." His smile fell, and she felt his natural retreat from civil behavior return to the front lines of his demeanor. Why must it be cat and mouse? Why must they always be at a high at all times? With her feathers ruffled beyond her understanding, she huffed and closed her eyes.

"Why did you make me chase you all the way here?" Her eyes opened; their gaze sharp and icy. She felt his nerves tangle with obvious humiliation. She had reached a boundary, an undiscovered line she was never to cross. He stepped back, realizing this, and retreated away, leaving Hermione to her own thoughts.

After a few days of nothing, only almost-silent tutoring sessions, Hermione felt strange. What was he trying to do? And what did all these sudden curiosities come from? She doubted their meaning, for she was always inquisitive; it came naturally to her.

Long days ended in even colder now, and people were staying inside. The winter was unforgiving, and allowed no time for enjoyment. People lost their excitement, and everyone was ready for mid-year examinations to be over.

On a particularly cold day while Hermione was waiting for Draco, she smelt warm muffins and tea. Looking up, she tried to find the smell, only to find Draco carrying a plate.

"I brought them."

_Obviously. _She thought.

"I thought it would be nice." She looked him in the eyes and noticed something different. Draco was trying to be polite. After their strange interaction a few weeks ago, she decided this was his apology and smiled; nothing like muffins to help her forget.


End file.
